Step Brother
by Liu7
Summary: 3 saudara tiri yg awalnya saling berjauhan, dipaksa untuk saling berhubungan karena sakitnya ibu mereka. Ditambah perjalanan mereka mendapatkan orang yg mereka sukai. BAP Fanfiction.


Author : Liu

Title : Step Brother

Main Cast : Yongguk, Himchan, Daehyun, Yongjae, Jongup & Zelo BAP

Other Cast : Kris EXO, Jimin BTS.

Length : Chapters

Gender : Romance

Disclaimer : Mereka semua bukan punya saya , tapi ceritanya punya saya.

Warning : Gender switch

.

.

GinLiu present

.

.

Happy Reading

.

.

Yongguk turun dari kamarnya saat jam sudah menunjukan pukul delapan, dimeja makan hanya terlihat seorang wanita paruh baya yang sedang membersihkan meja makan. Yongguk kemudian menghampiri meja makan dan meraih segelas susu yang sudah agak dingin, sepertinya memang sudah dibuat sejak tadi.

"Adik-adikmu sudah berangkat sejak tadi Yongguk."

"Iya bu, aku tau itu."

"Lalu kenapa kau baru berangkat. Ingatlah Yongguk, kau itu sudah kelas tiga."

"Aku tau itu bu. Ibu tenang saja, aku akan lulus dengan nilai yang mengesankan." Yongguk menghampiri wanita paruh baya tu dan mencium pipi kanannya. "Aku pergi dulu bu." Sang ibu mengangguk, Yongguk kemudian tersenyum dan segera melangkah pergi dari rumahnya.

Yongguk meraih sepedahnya yang terparkir digarasi rumahnya dan segera mengayuhnya menuju sekolahnya. Bel masuk sudah berbunyi beberapa menit lalu, namun ternyata Yongguk punya jalan masuk tersendiri kesekolahnya. Ternyata pagar belakang sekolahnya sama sekali tidak tinggi dan menjadi akses masuk yang mudah untuk seorang Bang Yongguk. Yongguk segera berlari menuju kelasnya dan cukup beruntung ternyata guru kelasnya masih dalam perjalanan menuju kelas. Yongguk bernafas lega dan kemudian mendudukan dirinya kekursi yang sudah ditempatinya selama beberapa bulan ini.

"Hei Bang Yongguk,Hilangkanlah kebiasaan terlambatmu itu. Kita sudah dikelas tiga." Yongguk melirik teman sebangkunya dan kemudian tersenyum.

"Berhentilah bersikap seperti ibuku." Pemuda berambut pirang disamping Yongguk hanya mendengus kesal dan kembali menghadap kedepan.

"Aku hanya mengingatkan. Aku tidak mau kau tertinggal sendiri diantara angkatan kita semua."

"Hei Kris, kudengar dari Zico ada DJ baru semalam?" Kris yang ditanya hanya mengangguk. "Wanita?" Kris kembali mengangguk.

"Kau menyesal tidak datang semalam. Gadis itu mengguncang seisi club dengan musiknya yang keren." Yongguk menghela nafas dan bersandar dikursinya.

"Nanti malam akan kulihat sehebat apa dia."

Tepat setelah Yongguk mengatakan itu seorang guru wanita masuk kedalam kelas mereka. Yongguk segera merapikan seragamnya dan duduk dengan benar diatas kursinya.

"Ayo kita bertaruh untuk mengajak Jessica songsangnim berkencan."

.

.

Daehyun menguap untuk yang kesekian kalinya ditengah pelajaran Sejarah itu. Dua kelopak mata Daehyun seakan saling bertarung untuk membuat Daehyun tertidur. Daehyun kembali menguap untuk kesekian kalinya dan kali ini bersamaan dengan kepalanya yang bersandar dengan tenang diatas mejanya.

"Daehyun. Jung Daehyun…." Panggilan guru berkaca mata itu sama sekali tidak berdampak pada Daehyun. Pemuda itu malah makin menyamankan posisi tubuhnya untuk tidur. "Jung Daehyun," Panggilan yang kedua bersamaan dengan terbangnya sebuah penghapus tepat kekepala seorang Jung Daehyun.

"Dinasti Joseon ada ditahun…." Daehyun yang terkejut segera bangun dan mengulang kata yang pertama melintas difikirannya. Hal itu membuat seisi kelas tertawa dan Daehyun mendapat daethglare gratis dari gurunya.

"Jung Daehyun, kau sudah sadar?"

"Maafkan aku songsangnim."

"Duduk dan pastikan perhatikan aku kali ini."

"Baik songsangnim." Daehyun kembali duduk dibangkunya diikuti semua teman-temannya yang kembali mengalihkan pandangan mereka kembali kedepan kelas.

Daehyun kini mengalihkan pandangannya kesamping jendela kelasnya untuk mengusir rasa kantuk. Disana Daehyun melihat anak kelas lain sedang mengikuti pelajaran olahraga. Ada satu anak perempuan yang menarik perhatian Daehyun. Dia berambut pirang dan rambut itu terlihat serasi dengan kulit putihnya. Sebenarnya gadis itu tidak melakukan apapun, hanya berdiri dan tertawa bersama bebrapa teman-temannya. Namun hal itu justru membuat Daehyun merasa ada yang menarik dari gadis itu.

"Jung daehyun…." Dan kali ini sepotong kapurlah yang melayang kekepala Daehyun.

.

.

Jongup Nampak memainkan makan siangnya tanpa berniat memakannya. Seperti siang-siang biasanya, Jongup makan siang sendirian. Teman-temannya berada dilain kelas dan itu membuat Jongup biasanya makan sendirian.

"Hei, apa yang sednag kau lakukan. Kau tidak boleh memainkan makanan." Jimin, salah satu teman Jongup duduk dihadapan pemuda berambut cokelat itu dan segera memakan menu makan siangnya. Jongup menghentikan gerakan tangannya namun tetap tidak memakan makan siangnya.

"Ada apa denganmu?" Jimin menoleh kebelakang dan mengikuti arah pandang Jongup. Jimin segera saja terbatuk melihat siapa yang sedang dipandangi Jongup. "Yaa, apa yang sedang kau lakukan? Kenapa kau memandanginya seperti itu?"

"Siapa dia?" Jimin tertawa mengejek dan segera focus kembali pada makan siangnya.

"Dia Choi Junhong. Anak pindahan dikelasku,"

"Dia cantik sekali."

"Lupakanlah dia jagoan. Dia anak Choi songsangnim. Sayangilah nyawamu dengan menjauh darinya."

"Choi Songsanim. Apa! Choi Songsangnim!" Jimin segera saja membekap mulut Jongup saat tanpa sadar namja itu berteriak cukup kencang.

"Yaa! Pelankan suaramu. Kau mau mati ya."

"Bagimana mungkin Choi Songsangnim punya anak secantik dia."

"Lupakanlah dia jika kau masih ingin lulus. Kau bisa mendekatinya kapan-kapan."

"Jimin, dia menuju kemari."

"Abaikan," Jongup segera mengalihkan kegiatannya menjadi makan. Gadis berambut pink itu berhenti tepat disamping meja Jongup dan Jimin.

"Yaa. Kalian berdua," Jongup dan Jimin menoleh bersamaan. Mereka bisa melihat gadis berambut pink itu sedang menatap mereka berdua tajam.

"Dia?" Jongup dengan bodohnya menunjuk Jimin dan membuat Jimin membelakan matanya kesal.

"Kau!" Jongup cukup tersentak, ternyata dia galak sekali.

"Berhenti memandangiku dan habiskan makan siangmu. Sekali lagi kau memandangiku, aku akan menendangmu dari sini." Jongup menundukan wajahnya, rasanya malu sekali dipandangi banyak anak saat kau dimarahi seorang gadis. Gadis itu segera berjalan pergi dan kembali ketempat duduknya semula.

"Masih mencoba menyukainya?" Jongup segera menggelengkan kepalanya dengan cepat mendengar pertanyaan Jimin.

.

.

Yongguk masuk kedalam rumahnya dengan langkah santai. Dua saudaranya pasti masih disekolah untuk kegiatan eskul mereka. Yongguk mendatangi kulkas dan melihat sebuah catatan dipintu kulkas.

'Ibu akan lembur lagi. Panaskanlah makanan kalian sendiri. Peluk &Cium dari Ibu.'

Yongguk menghela nafas berat. Dulu keluarganya baik-baik saja, Ayahnya, Ibunya dan dia. Namun saat Yongguk memasuki tahun pertama sekolah tinggi, Ayahnya meninggal. Setahun kemudian, Ibunya menikah lagi dengan seorang pria dan membawa masuk seorang Jung Daehyun kedalam hidup Yongguk. Yongguk tidak terlalu akrab dengan Daehyun, mereka hanya saling menyapa satu sama lain seperlunya. Semua itu hanya bertahan beberapa bulan, ayah Daehyun pergi meninggalkan rumah dan meninggalkan Daehyun tetap bersama Ibu Yongguk. Setelah itu tidak ada yang berubah, Ibu Yongguk tetap memperlakukan Daehyun seperti anaknya. Dan Yongguk tetap memperlakukan Daehyun sebagai orang asing.

Beberapa bulan kemudian Ibu Yongguk kembali menikah dengan seorang pria dan membawa masuk Moon Jongup kedalam rumah itu. Semua berjalan lebih baik, hingga suatu hari Ayah Jongup mengalami kecelakaan kerja dan hal itu kemudian merengut nyawanya. Jongup tetap ada dirumah itu dan menjadi bagian keluarga. Dan semua tetap tidak berubah, Yongguk, Daehyun dan Jongup tetap menjadi orang asing dalam satu rumah.

Sekarang Ibu Yongguk menghabiskan 24 jam waktunya untuk bekerja dan bekerja. Semua dia lakukan untuk tiga anaknya. Dia tidak pernah membedakan Yongguk, Daehyun atau Jongup, baginya mereka bertiga sama, tetaplah tiga orang putranya. Ibu Yongguk bahkan terkadang sampai tidak pulang kerumahnya jika memang dia masih bisa bekerja. Hal itu kadang membuat Yongguk sedih, dia tidak bisa melakukan apapun untuk meringankan beban ibunya.

Yongguk kemudian masuk kedalam kamarnya dan segera mengganti seragamnya dengan baju santainya. Pemuda berambut hitam itu segera melangkah keluar rumah dan berjalan dengan santai. Yongguk mempercepat langkahnya saat mendekati sebuah club. Yongguk segera masuk kedalam dan dentuman music segera menyambut indra pendengarannya. Dua bola mata Yongguk bergrilya mencari rambut pirang yang sudah sangat tidak asing untuk pengelihatannya. Yongguk menemukannya sedang berada dicounter bar. Yongguk segera menghampiri pemuda itu dan menepuk punggungnya.

"Hei Kris." Kris segera berbalik dan mempersilahkan Yongguk duduk. "Mana dia?"

"Dia tidak datang malam ini. Ayo kita pergi kearena saja." Yongguk mengangguk kemudian segera keluar bersama Kris.

Yongguk dan Kris masuk kedalam sebuah bar bawah tanah yang terletak tak jauh dari club yang mereka masuki. Dibar yang baru mereka masuki penerangannya lebih baik dari club sebelumnya. Disana ada panggung dengan beberapa rapper yang sedang beraksi dengan semangat. Seorang rapper yang baru selesai membawakan lagu itu membungkuk kearah penonton dan melihat kearah Yongguk.

"Kawan, lihatlah tamu yang datang malam ini." Pemuda berambut cokelat itu menatap kearah Yongguk dan Kris. "Bisakah memberi kami sedikit hadiah Jeep Blackman?"

"Jeep Blackman, Jeep Blackman." Sorak para penonton segera saja memenuhi ruangan itu. Kris segera mendorong bahu Yongguk dan memerintahkan pemuda itu untuk naik panggung.

"Baiklah,baiklah." Yongguk naik keatas panggung dan mulai meminta nada beatbox dari seorang pemuda yang duduk tak jauh dari Yongguk.

Yongguk mulai melakukan aksi freestyle miliknya dan membuat seisi bar bersorak. Ditengah Aksinya, dua iris mata Yongguk tidak sengaja menangkap seorang gadis yang sedang berdiri disudur bar dersama beberapa teman-temannya. Melihat gadis itu akan pergi Yongguk segera menghentikan aksinya dengan sangat hebat dan segera memberikan mic yang dipegangnya pada pemuda berambut hitam yang sejak tadi mengiringi rap miliknya. Yongguk tanpa basa-basi segera turun panggung dan pergi kearah gadis yang baru saja dilihatnya. Namun sepertinya dia terlambat, gadis itu sudah pergi dan hanya menyisakan sebuah benda kecil berbentuk segitiga yang Yongguk tidak tau namanya, namun dia tau itu digunakan untuk memetik gitar. Yongguk menoleh saat ada yang memanggilnya, pemuda itu bisa melihat Kris berdiri debelakangnya.

"Ada apa? Kau pergi tiba-tiba."

"Aku melihat seorang gadis cantik tadi dan sekarang yang tersisa hanya ini." Yongguk mengangkat tangannya dan menunjukan benda segitiga itu pada Kris.

"Yeah, and the Cinderella is gone." Kris tersenyum dan menepuk pelan bahu Yongguk. "Lupakan itu. Ayo kembali berpesta."

.

.

Daehyun melirik gadis disampingnya diam-diam, selama eskul berlangsung Daehyun lebih banyak menghabiskan waktunya untuk memandangi gadis berambut blonde disampingnya. Setelah kegiatan bubar, Daehyun akhirnya memberanikan dirinya untuk menyapa gadis itu.

"Hi."

"Hi."

"Aku Daehyun, Jung Daehyun."

"Aku sudah tau itu sejak satu jam yang lalu." Gadis itu melirik kearah kanan baju Daehyun dan pemuda itu segera saja mengutuk dirinya melihat rajutan namanya yang terlihat jelas disana.

"Maaf, ehhm. Yoo Yongjae-ssi."

"Tidak perlu seformal itu Daehyun. Bukankah kau adik Yongguk Oppa?"

"Kau mengenal dia?" Yongjae mengangguk, gadis itu sekarang mulai membereskan barang-barangnya. Beberapa teman-temannya sudah keluar sejak tadi. "Dimana kau mengenalnya?"

"Kami bertetangga dulu. Dan aku sering menginap dirumahnya dulu. Ohh, itu sebelum kau datang."

Daehyun tersenyum dengan paksa mendengar apa yang dikatakan Yongjae. Gadis itu segera berdiri setelah selesai mengemasi semua barang-barangnya. Daehyun yang terkejut melihat Yongjae sudah berdiri segera memasukan barangnya asal kedalam tas dan menyusul gadis itu berdiri.

"Jadi?"

"Boleh aku mengantarmu pulang?" Daehyun ingin tenggelam kedalam lantai saat ini juga menyadari apa yang terucap dari lidahnya. Namun diluar dugaan Daehyun, Yongjae hanya mengangguk dan tersenyum.

"Jika itu tidak merepotkanmu."

"tentu saja tidak." Daehyun dan Yongjae segera keluar dari ruang paduan suara dan menyusuri koridor sekolah yang kini Nampak sangat sepi. Hanya ada suara beberapa orang anak taekwondo yang sedang latihan.

"Kau ada dikelas mana Daehyun?"

"Kelas 2-F. kau sendiri?"

"Aku ada dikelas 2-A." Dan saat itu juga Daehyun terbelak, gadis ini berarti istimewa. Dia ada dikelas A, berarti dia sangat pintar.

"Apa kau sudah lama mengenal Yongguk hyung?" Terasa sangat berat Daehyun mengucap kata hyung dibelakang nama Yongguk. Namun dia tidak mau dianggap tidak sopan oleh Yongjae.

"Cukup lama. Kami mengenal sejak kami masih kecil. Ahh, bahkan aku masih ingat tampangnya yang memang sejak dulu begitu. Dingin dan cuek, namun sangat baik pada orang yang disayanginya. Aku juga masih ingat jika aku diganggu anak lain, dia akan melindungiku dan memukul anak itu hingga dia menangis pulang. Ahh, kenapa aku malah jadi bernostalgia seperti ini. Maafkan aku Daehyun."

Daehyun tersenyum dan mengangguk, pemuda itu bisa menangkap raut wajah Yongjae yang berbinar saat mengatakan nama Yongguk. Nampaknya gadis ini menyukai Yongguk, Daehyun bisa melihat dari raut wajahnya dan tatapan matanya yang berubah saat menceritakan semua yang berhubungan dengan Yongguk.

"Kau tau Daehyun. Hampir semua gadis disekolah kita mengetahui siapa itu Yongguk Oppa, baik itu semua kerana dia rapper underground. Aku juga mengetahui Jongup sejak dia masuk kesekolah, kuakui dia cukup keren saat melakukan aksi dancenya. Namun maaf Daehyun, aku bahkan baru tau namamu saat tadi aku masuk kedalam grup paduan suara. Aku tau kau adik Yongguk oppa sejak lama, namun aku baru saja tau namamu." Daehyun kembali tersenyum kecut mendengar apa yang dikatakan oleh Yongjae. Memang benar, diantar Yongguk, Jongup dan dia. Daehyun adalah yang paling tidak populer.

"Kusaran kau mencari kegiatan lain Daehyun. Aku sangat ingin melihatmu bersanding dengan dua saudaramu suatu saat nanti." Yongjae segera melambaikan tangannya dan berjalan dengan cepat mendahului Daehyun menuju sebuah rumah besar bercat putih.

Daehyun terdiam memandang Yongjae yang berjalan menjauhinya, sebelum masuk kedalam pagar rumahnya Yongjae sempat berbalik dan melambaikan tangannya kearah Daeahyun yang masih terdiam. Daehyun masih terdiam dan berusaha mengingat apa yang dilupakannya. Cukup lama hingga,

"Astagah. Sepedahku,"

.

.

Jongup dan Jimin Nampak sedang duduk dipinggir lapangan skate itu, mereka sebenarnya ingin melakukan dance, namun nampaknya mereka berdua harus mengurungkan niatnya. Ditengah kerumunan itu sekarang gadis berambut pink Nampak sedang melakukan dance dengan indahnya. Jongup masih sesekali mencuri pandang pada gadis itu,namun sekarang dengan lebih professional. Jimin menghela nafas dan segera bangkit dari duduknya.

"Aku mau pergi ketempat Suga nunna saja. Aku bosan hanya melihat gadis itu menari."

Jimin segera meraih skateboard miliknya dan menjauh pergi. Kini tersisa Jongup yang sedang duduk termenung sendirian menatap gadis berambut pink itu sendirian.

"Yaa! Kau!" Jongup sempat sedikit terkejut melihat gadis berambut pink itu kembali menghampirinya. Jongup sempat memikirkan alternative untuk kabur, namun dia mengurungkan niatnya dan memilih menunjuk dirinya sendiri.

"Aku?"

"Kau yang membawa sepedah itu?" Gadis itu menujuk sepedah milik Jongup yang terparkir dengan tidak elit disampingnya. Jongup hanya mengangguk pelan. "Antarkan aku pergi sekarang."

"Apa?"

"Antarkan aku pergi sekarang."

Gadis itu memberikan penekanan disetiap kata-katanya dan membuat Jongup segera berdiri dan meraih sepedahnya. Sebelum naik keatas sepedah Jongup gadis berambut pink itu masih sempat menoleh kearah belakang , dia menatap seorang pemuda berambut pirang yang berdiri bersama seorang gadis berambut cokelat. Jongup tau mereka itu Sehun dan Luhan, pasangan paling serasi diarena dance ini.

"Apa lagi yang kau tunggu, cepat pergi sekarang."

Jongup menurut dan segera mengayuh sepedahnya menjauhi arena skate. Ditengah perjalanan yang entah akan kemana, perut Jongup terasa jadi kaku saat gadis dibelakangnya melingkarkan tangannya keperut Jongup dan mulai terisak pelan.

"Hei, kau baik-baik saja?" Jongup tidak mendapati jawaban dan hanya mendapati isakan yang makin keras. "Hei, kita mau kemana?"

"Menjauh saja dari tempat ini." Jongup menghentikan sepedahnya, sebenarnya dia sudah lelah mengayuh sepedahnya.

"Hei, aku tau aku pernah tidak sopan padamu. Tapi bukan berarti…" kata-kata Jongup terhenti melihat wajah gadis itu yang kini sudah penuh dengan makeup yang luntur. "Maaf…"

Bukan menjawab gadis itu malah terduduk diatas trotoar dan mulai menangis lagi. Hal itu mengundang beberapa orang yang ada ditaman itu menatap Jongup dan gadis itu.

"Yaa, aduh kenapa kau makin kencang menangis. Kumohon berhentilah," Bukan berhenti gadis itu makin keras menangis. Jongup makin bingung sendiri, dia menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal karena bingung.

"Aduh maafkan aku, kumohon berhentilah menangis. Aku akan melakukan apapun untukmu," Ajaib, gadis itu berhenti menangis, sekarang tinggal lelehan air matanya yang menggenang diwajahnya.

"Benarkah?" Jongup semakin bingung, namun akhirnya mengangguk dengan takut-takut. "Kau harus jadi kekasihku." Dan bagai langit runtuh, Jongup terdiam dan tidak merespon apapun. "Yaa…." Gadis itu memukul bahu Jongup cukup keras saat Jongup hanya diam dan tidak berkata apapun.

"Kekasih? Aku?" Jongup masih syok mendengar apa yang baru saja dikatakan gadis itu.

"Kau tidak mau? kau jahat." Gadis itu kembali menyembunyikan wajahnya diantara kakinya dan menangis lagi.

"Baik-baik aku mau. Tapi kumohon jangan menangis lagi." Dan senyum kembali terpasang diwajah gadis itu.

.

.

Jongup kini sedang duduk disalah satu bangku taman bersama gadis berambut pink tadi, atau sekarang bisa dibilang sebagai kekasihnya. Gadis itu sekarang sedang membersihkan makeup miliknya dengan air mineral yang ada ditangan Jongup. Wajah gadis itu kini sudah bersih dari makeup, dan jika boleh jujur, dia terlihat lebih cantik menurut Jongup.

"Jadi?" Gadis itu hanya menatap Jongup bingung mendengar pertanyaan Jongup yang bermakna ambigu. "Aku Moon Jongup,"

"Aku Choi Junhong. Teman-temanku biasa memanggilku Zelo."

"Jadi Zelo, mau berbagi cerita?"

"Aku melihat sekarang kekasihku sudah menggandeng gadis lain."

"Oh Sehun?" Jongup tidak bodoh hanya untuk menarik kesimpulan itu, dan benar saja, Zelo mengangguk mendengar pernyataan Jongup.

"Maafkan aku sudah tidak sopan Jongup."

"Jangan diambil hati, banyak orang yang melakukan hal yang sangat, sangat apa ya, aku bingung menggambarkannya."

"Aneh," Jongup segera menggeleng mendengar pernyataan Zelo.

"Tidak, itu bukan aneh. Baiklah mungkin sedikit, namun lebih pada menggemaskan." Zelo tersenyum mendengar apa yang dikatakan Jongup, dan hal itu membuat Jongup ikut tersenyum senang melihat senyum Zelo.

"Terima kasih."

"Mau kuantar pulang?"

"Tidak perlu. Aku bisa pulang sendiri. Terima kasih sudah menemaniku Jongup." Jongup menggeleng pelan dan membuat Zelo menyerit heran.

"Aku memaksa untuk mengantarkanmu pulang. Ingat, kau kekasihku sekarang." Jongup menatap jail kearah Zelo dan hal itu membuat wajah Zelo bersemu.

"Hentikan itu Jongup, kau membuatku malu."

TBC

Author Note : Annyeong reader sekalian. Project FF Liu yang baru nih. Karena FF 'Love Test' sudah diujung chap. Maka FF ini yang bakal menggantikan jadwal tayangnya disetiap hari Minggu. Ayo gemana menurut kalian, layak dilanjutkan atau dipending saja?

Berikan pendapat kalian nde, review jika boleh. Berikan saran reader-nim sekalian buat tulisan saya nde. Fanfic ini akan dipublish lanjutannya jika FF 'Love Test' sudah Tamat.

Sampai jumpa di chap 2

#Bow#


End file.
